Dragonball: The Shinigami Chronicles
by Chaos-Guard
Summary: Ichigo's world is ripped away,but at least he still has his sisters. But just when he thought they could leave in peace he saves a girl, encounters a giant gold monkey, and is thrown into another fight between good and evil.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is my new story I know that you guy are waiting on the others to update and I promise to update them soon so just be patient with me. Zangetsu if you wouldn't mind...**

**Zangetsu: Of course, Chaos-Guard does not own Bleach nor does he own Dragonball GT please support their official release.**

* * *

Chapter 1

An orange haired man stood only a few feet away from a figure that was clad in white and had brown hair. The orange haired man held a long black daito with a chain at its hilt, which wapped around the man's right arm. The white clad figure was panting angrily at the man.

"It's over Aizen, give up." The orange haired man, named Ichigo Kurosaki told the figure now named Aizen.

Aizen roared in fury and charged Ichigo swinging his zanpakuto infused arm. Ichigo blocked the blade by catching it with very little effort. "I told you, give up." Ichigo said emotionless. Ichigo then sliced the arm off and kicked Aizen in the chest pushing him back.

Aizen started to laugh, which caught Ichigo off guard. "What's so funny?"

Aizen stopped laughing. " It seems that It is impossible for me to beat you fairly Ichigo," He then raised his left hand high. "The only way is to destroy everything, including myself." Aizen said with a sadistic grin.

"_Become darker than night, bring all to their knees. Let the sky shudder in fear; take the light from the sky. Hado no. 100, Kami no boido!*_" Black energy formed in the sky. The wind felt like it was being sucked into it.

"This is the end Ichigo. I have used the forbidden kido Hado no. 100. And guess what human, only a kido of equal power can stop it, and since you know nothing of kido all is lost!" Aizen said as he was lifted off the ground and into the swirling black energy.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he quickly flash stepped to the city.

The first to meet him were Tatsuki and the others that saw him before the fight. "Ichigo, what's going on?" He shrugged indicating he didn't know, but Ichigo's face showed he had an idea. "I haven't got the slightest clue, but we need to get to safety." He replied.

"Why is that, Kurosaki Ichigo?" A voice said from behind him. Ichigo turned to face the person the voice belonged to, and saw that it was Head Captain Yamamoto. "Aizen used some forbidden technique that ended up killing him." Yamamoto's eyes opened, showing Ichigo his wariness.

"What was the technique Kurosaki?"

"Hado no. 100…"

Yamamoto's eyes widened, by this time everyone that had fought in the war was there. "Kurosaki, if what you say is true then the entire universe is doomed. All those that are present I suggest to you that you spend the next few minutes with your loved ones. For it will be the last time you see them." With that Yamamoto turned and to face his two students, Jushiro Ukitake, and Shunsui Kyoraku. They nodded and as everyone dispersed Ichigo stood in place for a moment, until Urahara clasped his shoulder.

"Kurosaki-kun, go be with your family." Ichigo nodded and flash stepped to his father and repeated the action to his home. "Damn you, Aizen, Hell is too good of a punishment for you." Urahara said calmly as he flash stepped to his shop.

* * *

"Yuzu! Karin!" He shouted out. He then put his dad down on the couch. "Ichi-nii/ Onii-san!" He heard from the top of the stairs. Ichigo turned to see his two sisters with worried looks and dread filled eyes as they both saw Ichigo in his shinigami form. "Girls, I know you've got questions, but they'll have to wait right now. Yuzu check on Dad and see how he is, okay." Just then their father, Isshin Kurosaki, woke up with a groan.

"Anyone catch the plate on that truck that hit me." He said scratching his head.

"Dad, we got a big problem, like 'we are going to all die and there's not a thing we can do to stop it' problem." Ichigo told his father. Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin's eyes widened. "What!?" They all shouted. Ichigo explained everything that happened and that they would all die.

Yuzu and Karin went to Ichigo and hugged him tightly, sobbing. He gritted his teeth. _Aizen, you coward your death was a fucking reward compared to what I would have done_, he thought as a few tears of his own fell. Isshin felt pity for his son, who had worked so hard to protect them all.

The windows then shattered do to the force from the black hole slowly coming their way. Ichigo shielded his sisters and his father shield him. "Tou-san…" Ichigo said for the first time in a long time. Isshin smiled. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." They all looked to see Urahara closing the door.

"Urahara-san, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked with disbelief.

Kisuke smiled and clasped the shinigami's shoulder. "Repaying my debt." He then pulled out a device and clicked the button making Ichigo's shihakusho disappear and a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a plain black tee shirt take it's place. He then saw his zanpakuto, Zangetsu, had changed in appearance as well. His partner had become like it was when he first gained him, only in the size of a regular katana.

"Urahara, wh-" Kisuke held up his hand. "No time," He then pulled out another item, a small pistol. "For years, I have been trying to make away to travel through other dimensions, and I finally have." Ichigo's eyes widened. "This is what's going to save you Ichigo, and two others, because you're the only one fast enough to do this." Isshin gave a curious look to Kisuke, but sighed know what he was doing.

"Let's go to the basement that will at least give us some time. Kisuke, I'm assuming that…" Isshin let the thought wander. "Yes, I said my good-byes to everyone before coming here." Isshin nodded as they headed to the basement.

"Ichigo, the moment I use this you'll have to go your full speed, so be ready." Ichigo nodded, and saw his dad saying something to the girls, they started to cry even more. His father then went over to him.

"Ichigo, I want you to take your sisters and do what you have always done protect them." Ichigo nodded and shed a tear, but his father waved his hand and acted like nothing was going down. "Now son I want you to remember to brush your tee-" Ichigo gave Isshin a hug. "Good-bye…Dad. I'll miss your annoying ass." Isshin smiled, though it was small, at his son's act of affection. "Good- bye son."

Ichigo scooped up his sobbing sisters, who held on to him tightly. "Whatever happens hold on to me as tight as you can, okay?" They both nodded. "Urahara readied the pistol and asked if they were ready. Ichigo nodded and prepared himself."Wait, here take this to remember your life here, Ichigo." Urahara handed him the device he used to change Ichigo's appearance."Thanks, Kisuke" Hearing the youth call hime by his first name made Kisuke smile."Good-bye, Ichigo." Urahara fired just as the black hole started to rip into the house. Ichigo flash stepped into the newly opened portal, that was quickly closeing.

The black hole swallowed the two ex-shinigami, but instead of dismay or sadness, they held smiles on their faces.

* * *

Ichigo and sisters rushed through the rip between dimensions. For what seemed like an eternity, an opening finally opened and Ichigo went through it. Ichigo and his sisters exit the portal to find themselves on bare soil. "You two alright?" Ichigo asks his two sisters. "Uh-huh." He nodded and looked at his surroundings. He saw a pink sky and a city in the distance. "Well I guess we need to find out where we are, huh?" The two fraternal twins nodded and let go of their older brother and followed him to the city.

Ichigo saw a group of people surrounding a small girl no older than Yuzu and Karin. They had malicious and sadistic grins on their faces as they got closer to her. "Hey!" He yelled out. His long orange hair covering his eyes, which were bleeding black. "Why don't you take on someone your own size?"

The group of people laughed and charged at him. He stood there for a moment, and just before they reached him. He released a wave of spiritual pressure upon the group, but only for a quick moment. They all fell to the ground only two or three gasping for air. He stopped his release and saw that the girls had went to the other girl to see if she was fine.

All three girls walked over to Ichigo, who was calmly looking over the area. "Thank you for the help, but I really have to go and fi-" The new girl's eyes widened and she looked back. A loud roar was heard from afar. Ichigo's eyebrow rose at the sound.

"Whatever you were going to do, you can forget it I'm getting all three of you to safety. Yuzu get on my back." He commanded. The girl went to protest, but he grabbed her and Karin quickly and flash stepped to an empty building.

Ichigo placed them inside and told them to stay put. "No matter what happens do not follow me. I'll be back as soon as I can." Yuzu and Karin nodded as he disappeared from view.

"Will onii-san be okay Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked her twin.

Karin smirked and nodded. "Of course, he's the strongest person we know and there's nothing that can stop him."

Yuzu felt like they were forgetting something. "Oh yeah we need to introduce ourselves to her Karin-chan!" She said in a gleeful manner. "My name's Yuzu and this is my sister Karin!"

"The guy with bright orange hair was our older brother Ichigo." Karin said

The girl nodded. "My name is Pan, but I'm not sure your brother can take the guy me and my grandpa were about to fight."

* * *

Ichigo was speeding to the source of the roar when he found it, and was he surprised. "And to think I thought I'd seen it all."

In front of him stood a giant golden ape, standing over seven stories tall, smashing buildings and what not. He also saw a figure in strange clothing flying around; throwing what seemed like energy attacks at the ape. The ape roared in pain and started to swing at him. Then the ape began to glow and shrink, until it became a man with red fur covering most of his upper body, black spiky hair and golden eyes. "It's over Baby, you have no chance." The man said to the now descending figure.

"Not an option saiyan scum, I will kill you and then the rest of your family." That was enough for Ichigo to hear. "Well, think I can join in on this debate, asshole." Ichigo called out, causing the figure, named Baby to look at him. Baby laughed at him. "A mere-" Ichigo flash stepped in front of him and punched Baby in the gut, causing both the man and Baby to be surprised. Baby coughed up a little blood and quickly flew back from Ichigo.

"That was a good punch. My name's Goku." The man told Ichigo. Ichigo nodded at Goku and introduced himself. "Kurosaki Ichigo, it's a pleasure, sorry for stealing your thuner, but he just pisses me off." Goku chuckled at Ichigo's answer.

"Yeah, same here, but he's a lot stronger than you think. He wo-" Ichigo held up his hand to stop Goku from continuing. "Look thanks for the concern, but I'm much strong than you obviously think." Ichigo said raising his fist to further ready himself.

Goku looked at the orange haired teen like he was crazy; what's more he couldn't feel anything from the youth. Just what are you, Ichigo? He thought to himself. Goku sighed and got in his fighting stance.

Baby looked at the unusual team with interest. "Well to make this interesting…GOHAN!" A man in his late twenties appeared and bowed before his lord and master. "Yes, Lord Baby?"

"Fight the boy with the orange hair. I will fight Goku." He told the man.

"As you wish, Lord Baby." With that he charged Ichigo.

Ichigo smirked and side stepped to dodge the charge. "You're gonna have to be faster than that to fight me." Ichigo stated. Gohan gave a sadistic smirk and flashed behind him to grab the boy from behind, but noticed the boy was gone. "What are you looking at? Shouldn't you be fighting me?" Gohan turned to find Ichigo leaning against what was left of a building. Ichigo smirked and charged the boy via shunpo. Ichigo punched the man hard in the stomach and swept his feet from under him with a low kick and slammed his fist in Gohan's chest. Gohan gasped for air and passed out from the force Ichigo used. "Well that was easy enough." He looked to see Goku and Baby fighting furiously.

Then he heard a low groan and saw the warrior he put on the ground. "You are very strong, but it will take more than that to beat me." Gohan said. Gohan proceeds to power up and turn into a Super Saiyan. "You cannot think that you can still take me on do you?" Gohan asked the teen in front of him. Ichigo smirked at his opponent. "Guess you're finally going to take this serious, huh?" Gohan gave the teen his own smirk and nodded. "Then when you're ready…" They then disappeared and appeared high in the sky trading blows, with Ichigo easily blocking and dodging the Saiyan and Gohan fighting furiously to just get a hit in.

* * *

Goku was about to finish the fight, when a object in the sky started to closer. "What the-" He was punched in the face by Baby. "Don't look away saiyan." Baby said coldly.

As the object got closer it is shown to be Bulma on a flying device. "Lord Baby! I have a way for you to transform into that form and defeat that trash!" Baby smirked and proceeded to attack Goku through energy attacks. "Then use it woman, I need it NOW!" Bulma activated the machine and a high pitch sound entered Baby's ear's causing him to transform into a giant golden ape. "NOW YOU DIE SAIYAN!" Baby roared in glee.

Goku's eyes widen in disbelief. "This doesn't look good."

* * *

Ichigo and Gohan were still fighting, but Gohan was exhausted and could no longer fight. Ichigo noticed and stopped himself. "Well, I'm bored, see ya." Ichigo flash stepped to Goku, leaving Gohan confused how such a being existed without no one knowing about him.

"So what's the diagnosis doc?" Ichigo asked making Goku turn to him. "Well, it seems we got a giant ape on the loose and he see-"He was interrupted as a power spike surprised him. Baby's form was glowing like he had. "Oh no, he's transforming into Super Saiyan 4!" Ichigo didn't know what that meant, but it couldn't be good."Then I guess it's my turn to fight." He said with a calm, but determined tone. Baby's form shrunk until he was the size of the average male form with gold and black fur covering his body. "Well, this power is even greater than I expected. So, Goku, ready to die!" Baby shouted as he fired a beam of energy in the direction that Ichigo came from. The beam destroyed over 75% of the area. Ichigo's eyes widened from that, not because of surprise, but in fear for his sisters.

"BABY!" Ichigo cried out in anger. "This is where you die!" He pulled his blade out and held it out in front of him. "BANKAI!" In a burst of black and red energy, Ichigo emerged with his shinigami uniform, which consisted of a form fitting shihakusho that only had its left sleeve and the place where the right sleeve would be was sleeveless and neat, unlike before when it was tattered. "Saigo no Tensa Zangetsu."

* * *

**So how did you like it? Review. Oh by the way I'm in the need of a Beta as of right now to check on anything i do wrong, so there's a fan that happens to be one please message me I NEED YOU!**

* * *

Ichigo: hey guys it Ichigo just giving you a heads up on the next chapter and the meaning of the tern of the day.

Next up: Ichigo vs. SS4 Baby Vegeta

Term of the day: Kami no boido- Void of God (at least thats what google translate gave me.)


	2. Chapter 2: Ichigo VS SS4 Baby Vegeta

**A/N: Hey guys here it is Chapter 2of Dragonball: The Shinigami Chronicles. Now to anwer a question some of you will most likely ask, no Ichigo does not know that Yuzu and Karin are watching his fight, nor can he hear them, nor does he "feel" them in terms of reiatsu. He is focused on his fight. Now Ichigo if you'll do the disclaimer.**

Ichigo: Sure. Chaos-Guard does not own Bleach or DBGT, he wouldn't be writing this if he did.

Now on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Ichigo vs. Baby Vegeta

Ichigo and Baby stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, but then the ground crumbled under Ichigo's feet as he flash stepped behind the possessed saiyan and swund the daito in his black metal fused hand. Baby narrowly dodged and charged at the orange haired Vizard. A sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"This is perfect, I can thoroughly test my new powers against you boy. You seem to be even stronger than that monkey down there." Baby said indicating Goku below them. Ichigo's eyes were filled with anger and malice.

Zangetsu crashed into Baby's fist, the collision created a shock wave that crushed some of the buildings around the two super charged warriors.

Ichigo flew back as did Baby as they both began to charge their own attacks.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo roared in anger.

"FINAL FLASH!" Baby shouted.

Ichigo's black cresent wave collided with Baby's neon yellow beam. The two attacks struggled for dominance for several moments. The beam began to push again the cresent fang more and more until finally the Getsuga disapated. The beam rushed at Ichigo who dodged via shunpo. Ichigo now smirked, as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He was having the time of his life. This fucker had actually proved to be a challenge.

Ichigo scowled at that last one.

'_Hollow, keep your thoughts to yourself._'

"**_Ahhh, Kingy I was beginning to have some fun. I can feel the bloodlust leaking off you and it is simply exhilarating. Let me out._**'

'No' Ichigo shouted at his bleach white copy. Unknown to him Baby had charged another attack and was taking aim at the Shinigami.

'_ICHIGO, KEEP YOUR EYES ON YOUR OPPONENT!_' He heard, and looked to see Baby firing a volley of energy blast at him. He narrowed his eyes as he swatted the attacks with his blade.(Think back to Ichigo's fight with Byakuya.) Baby was shocked at the boy.

Baby then smirked.

* * *

Goku watched as the two being fought on a high power than even he was at, and he was one of the strongest beings in the universe. He was shocked at Ichigo, he could clearly see that the boy was experienced. The way he moved was that of a veteran, not a boy who simply fought to fight, but a true warrior. Another thing that surprised him was he couldn't sense Ichigo's power.

'Is that even possible?' He thought to himself with awe.

"GRANDPA!" A familiar cry of joy called out, ripping him from his thoughts.

He turned to the voice. He saw a small girl with two other girls in her arms. He gave a sigh of relief to see his granddaughter was safe, but who were the other two?

"Pan, I'm glad you're okay." Goku said as Pan looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You're covered in fur." She deadpanned.

Goku was shocked momentarily at her reply, and then laughed his usually carefree excited laugh. Pan smirked at her grandpa. "Oh, that's right I need to introduce you guys to Grandpa."

"C-c-can w-w-we g-get on t-t-the ground f-f-first?" Yuzu asked frightend of the height they were at.

Pan chuckled nervously as Goku gave her a nod and they descended from their positions.

"Hi, I'm Son Goku, it's nice to meet you." He gave them a genuine smile, which the two girls returned.

"I'm Kurosaki Karin, and this is my sister Yuzu." Karin calmly said though she was hiding her fear as she looked up to see the battle that waged over head.

Yuzu followed her sister's gaze to see her brother and another figure fighting.

"ICHI-NII!" She cried out.

Goku grimaced at the girls one word. He looked at the battle and saw that Baby was taking the lead and putting Ichigo on the defensive.

* * *

Ichigo blocked another energy attack from Baby with precision. 'Dammit, he's slowly getting faster. I might end up having to use it to beat him.' He panted hard as Baby got ready to attack again. 'Fuck, I may not have a choice.' He began to block a flurry of punches from Baby that seemed to start to get faster.

"Getsuga," Ichigo began to push as much reishi into his sword as he could. "TENSHOU!" He cried out.

The fang hit Baby head on. The impact caused an explosion throwing him toward the ground at a high speed enough to tear a normal human to shreds, but whoever said he was normal.

He crashed into the ground creating a massive crater. He got up with little pain but he was nearing his limit. He had to end this now. He looked at his free hand and sighed. "Guess I have no choice in the matter, huh?"

* * *

Yuzu and Karin watched in horror as their brother crashed into the ground. They wanted to go to his side so bad, but they were stopped by Goku and Pan. "Baby, isn't done for, he's planning on what is next move will be. I'm sure even Ichigo would tell you to stay with us." The two fraternal twins nodded hesitantly, but still couldn't bear this. They had just lost almost everything, now all they had was Ichigo, and they weren't willing to give him up.

Then a gut wretching feeling went through the pits of their stomachs. They had felt this before, when they had been attacked all those times before. Karin looked over to the crater and saw a blur race toward the cloud of smoke then she saw the figure pushing out the possessed saiyan with sheer force.

"**GETSUGA TENSHOU!**" The figure roared with an echoed voice.

"Ichi-nii…" Karin whispered, but went unnoticed as the other three watched the battle in awe.

* * *

Ichigo had put his hollow mask on. He had needed the extra boost in order to take this guy down.

"**Hey, Baby, this is where we end this.**" He said making multiple speed clones as he circled Baby.

Baby looked around trying to find the right orange haired shinigami. "Stay still you pathetic piece of garbage."

'Wow, he sounds just like Ulquiora.' Ichigo thought as he continued.

Ichigo slashed at Baby cutting him in several areas. He finally stopped his assault and appeared in front of Baby. He glared at Baby with his cold, hard, hollow gaze. Baby was breathing was haggard as his anger was rising higher and higher until he finally roared and his power sky rocketed.

"I WILL KILL YOU, YOU PIECE OF TRASH! I WON"T EXCEPT THIS DEFEAT!" Baby put his hands in place as he began to charge for an attack.

Ichigo stood in place as he waited for the attack.

'_Ichigo, what are you waiting for finish him!_' Zangetsu shouted at his wielder.

'Sorry, Tensa, but I want him at his best. I want him to know the difference in our powers.' Ichigo told his zanpakutou.

'**_That's the spirit Kingy. Tear him apart!_**' His hollow screamed.

Ichigo smirked under his mask at his hollow's words. 'That's the idea.'

Baby was finally done charging the attack, seeing that his opponent just stood there like he was no threat.

"FINAL FLASH!" Baby screamed in rage.

Ichigo saw the attack approaching and raised his blade above his head.

"**GETSUGA TENSHOU!**" He roared with determination. He wasn't going to lose not after this guy aimed at his pride. Not after losing everything else that was precious to him. He would not fail again.

The two attacks collided resulting in a flash of light.

* * *

"ICHI-NII!" Yuzu and Karin cried out in fear. They began to run toward where the flash of light had originated, but were stopped by Goku and Pan.

"Let me go! I have to see Ichi-nii!" Yuzu shouted as tears ran down her face. Karin didn't say anything, but her eyes told the two saiyans what they needed to know. She was afraid for Ichigo.

"DAMN YOU!" They heard a angered voice shout. "DAMN YOU TO HELL! I WILL COMPLETELY OBLITERATE YOU!"

They all looked to see Baby bloody from the attack. His arm was bleeding profusely, his left eye was closed due to the blood pouring from a head injury, and his chest was covered with a burn mark and blood.

"**I'd like to see you try.**" Another voice said with a terrifying echo effect. They looked in the direction of the voice to see Ichigo with half of his mask still on and part of his shihaksho destroyed. He was covered by scrapes, but other than that he was unharmed.

Yuzu and Karin calmed down, but were still worried for their brother. He was the last piece of family they had, they couldn't lose him. "You think that he'll be okay?" Yuzu asked to no one in particular.

For several moments no one said anything. For what seemed to be an eternity, Goku finally said something. "He'll be fine; he has the determination and heart of a warrior. He won't lose to a guy that can't do anything without a host."

This caught Karin's attention. "What?"

Gokau turned to her to explain the situation. "You see, Baby, is only controlling a body that was my friend's. So I've kinda thought of a plan to beat him."

"What is it Grandpa?"

"Let Baby try to take over Ichigo."

"He can try." Karin finally said with confidence. Goku and Pan looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Why do you say that?" Pan asked her with a puzzled look.

Karin just gave her a bemused look. "Watch, listen, and pay attention, then you'll find out."

Goku was even more puzzled, but shrugged when he saw Baby begin to raise his power level. "He's still that powerful?!"

"Ichi-nii, will win no matter what!" Yuzu shouted."It doesn't matter who the opponent is, Ichi-nii always wins!"

Goku smiled at the girl's confidence in her brother.

* * *

"**I'm ending this Baby. Getsuga,**" Ichigo announced to Baby. "**Tenshou.**" Just as he went to swing his blade a silver blue liquid shot out towards him and entered his body through one of his scrapes.

_Since that body is nothing compared to you I'll be taking over_, A voice said within him.

"**Oh, is that so…**" Ichigo smirked and closed his eyes as he felt a familiar tug.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes to see his inner world. He looked around and found a figure standing away from him. The figure had a metal like skin and yellow, red, and black clothing. "Oh, do you plan on fighting me alone, boy?"

Ichigo shook his head with a smirk on his face. "I doubt they'd let me. Am I right hollow, Tensa!"

"**Damn straight, King. I want to cut this fucktard to pieces!**"

"_You are correct, Ichigo._"

Baby looked around to see two figures. One being a teenage boy with a black trench coat. He shoulder length dark hair and ice blue eyes. He held a completely black daito that had a broken chain on it. The other figure had a terrifying black skull mask, which had horns and two white strip going down it. He had bleach white hair and skin. He also wore clothing similar to Ichigo's only the color scheme was the opposite of Ichigo's.

"Who are you?" Baby asked

The three beings looked at each other each one smirked. "We are your end. The very thing that makes people fear the dark and protect the weak from evil. We are… A guardian to those we care for most." Ichigo said about all three of them.

"**Now Baby get ready to have your ass handed to you.**"

* * *

**A/N: Well now twists and turns coming and going, I was pround of this chapter cause you guys get to see just how far Ichigo can go against a saiyan and yes SS4 Baby Vegeta is stronger than SS4 Goku, and is equal to Ichigo without his hollow mask on.**

* * *

Goku: Hey guys It's me Goku! Oh man Baby is in Ichigo and now we wait as Ichigo fights off this monster from the inside.

Next time on Dragonball: The Shinigami Chronicles, Ichigo vs. Baby: Battle for Control.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I know, I've taken way too long in updating this, but here it is. Now for the disclaimer.**

**Tensa Zangetsu: Chaos-Guard own nothing, but the idea of this fanfiction and the writing of this fanfiction.**

**Me: damn straight! I ain't gettin sued!**

* * *

Chapter 3: From one Ending to a New Begining

Goku and the girls watched and waited. Goku and Pan were thinking the same thing due to his stillness.

_Why hasn't he attacked?_

For several moments they waited for Ichigo to start moving, but still nothing happened he stood in the air with his head down. "I'm gonna see what's happening." Goku told them. They all nodded at the saiyan, but he was stopped by and energy attack from his right.

"You're going to stay right there Goku. If you move an inch those three will die." A boy with purple hair said.

"Trunks… Fine." Goku replied.

Ichigo was easily dodging attacks from Baby. It seemed that after he left that guy he was controlling that it weakened him significantly. Ichigo side stepped an attack that was aimed for his head and lazily lifted his zanpakutou and swung horizontally, unleashing an unnamed Getsuga at the being trying to take over.

Baby dashed to the side and rushed towards Ichigo, only to be intercepted by Tensa Zangetsu. Tensa grabbed the being's forearm and sliced it off in one simple motion. "You are weak. There is no way you could ever win against us." The zanpakutou spirit said in a calm voice. Tensa back handed the being into a building and raised his sword. "Getsuga Tensho." A cresent fang of black raced toward Baby.

Baby struggled to get up. He couldn't move he felt as if he were weighed down by the universe. He looked forward and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. The one with the black and white demon skull for a helmet had appeared in front of him. "**_Heh, I was hoping for more from this guy, King, but it looks like he's nothing more than a petty coward that can only fight if he is using someone else's body._**" The hollow said to his king.

"I have to agree, he's not even worth Mugetsu." Ichigo stated, a sad look formed on his face, but quickly changed to his famous scowl. "I'm ending this here and now." He said, raising his sword. He charged it with his reiatsu and brought it down in an arch. "Getsuga Tensho."

The cresent fang of darkness surged forward to plow into its target. Baby saw only one chance to survive.

_Leave._

Outside of Ichigo's inner world everyone watched as a silver liquid came out of Ichigo. It formed into Baby's adult form and searched for its old host, but couldn't find the saiyan prince.

"Where'd he go?!" He roared in anger. He searched frantically and finally found the saiyan.

"Yes! Now to simple take over again." He said, rushing toward the unconscious saiyan prince, but was stopped by a certain transcendent.

"**Where you going? The party has only just begun.**" Ichigo said with a sneer. He grabbed baby by the face and threw him from over a thousand feet in the air into the hard ground below. Ichigo shunpo-ed to the Tuffle's location and lazily swiped his hand over his partially masked face. The remaining mask dissipated into black spirit particles as Ichigo slowly approached the creature he had been fighting.

"It's over Baby. I've won." Ichigo told Baby. Baby was struggling to get up, but could only lift his head.

"How…How are you so much stronger than me?" Baby asked

"My will to fight for those I love, my resolve to protect those in need is more than that of self preservation. That's how, now good bye Baby." Ichigo raised his obsidian blade over his head. "Getsuga Tensho."

As the battle moved Goku could only wonder how the orange haired shinigami had forced Baby out of him. "Ichi-nii is the most powerful being in all of existence, there isn't a single person who can fight him and win." Karin said with a smug look.

"You had better take that back or I-" Trunks was then on the ground as he felt himself fall unconscious.

"Yuzu? Karin? Y-you're alive?"

The two said girls looked up from the unconscious teen and saw their brother in his sealed form, with Zangetsu sheathed on his back. "ICHI-NII!" They both cried out in joy and ran and hugged their brother.

Ichigo could only smile as the two embraced him. In all the time he had been back from the Dangai, he truly smiled with his last two family members.

* * *

Time Skip: 2 Days

* * *

Ichigo was lying down in a spare room that Goku's family had lent him and the girls. They were staying there until Ichigo could actually get a job and find his family a place to stay. He sighed and got up. It was the middle of the night and the girls were lying asleep next to each other. His eyes softened. He got up, grabbed Zangetsu from the wall, and exited the room then the house. He decided to go for a walk to try and clear his troubled mind.

Ichigo looked up as he walked and saw a crescent moon shining, like a beacon to signal to those lost in the empty void. His eyes lost a bit of the fire that usually burns in his soul, they became dull and he felt hopeless. He had lost almost everything. His friends, his family, the one woman he loved, everything gone.

He stopped walking and fell to his knees. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm so weak. How could I have just let him use that fucking kido? I'm so fucking useless!" He roared in anger and sorrow. "Why was it that I gained my powers? Why was it that I forced Zangetsu to teach me the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho? Why was it that I even decided to come here?" His voice quiet as he asked himself each question.

_Ichigo, I cannot answer the questions you have asked, but do know this you are not alone in this,_ He heard Zangetsu tell him from his soul.

**_Yeah, Kingy, what would Orihime say if she saw you like this? _**

Ichigo looked down in guilt as he remembered the woman he loved. He had kept her at arms distance so that she wouldn't have to fight the things he did, but she still ended up involved. "Shut it, Hollow." He said quietly.

* * *

Surprisingly his hollow did just that and stayed quiet. The albino counterpart had grown fond of his partner, like he was a brother in arms. He could see the clouds forming in the soul of his king.

"**Zangetsu, he's gonna end up in depression if this keeps up. What are we gonna do?" **The hollow asked.

"I'm not sure Hollow, but perhaps if he speaks to someone other than us…"Zangetsu trailed off as if letting the hollow figure it out on his own.

Which is exactly what he did.

"**Then maybe he'll soon get passed his sadness and learn to cope.**" The hollow finished, with Zangetsu nodding.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Ichigo was in the living room of his host's home, sipping on a cup of coffee. He was trying to think of anything, but his dimension.

Unfortunately fate was not on his side. The dark liquid that he was drinking was doing exactly that. Reminding him. He was thinking of the days of when he first started as a Shinigami Substitute. The late nights, the arguments with Rukia, his fight with his first Gillian, and the first time he rescued Orihime.

He wanted to just draw a blank in his mind, but couldn't. "You look troubled." Ichigo heard from behind. He turned to see the form of Gohan, the man he first fought. "Want to talk about it. I can do whatever I can to help." Gohan told him as he took a seat across from the young transcendent.

"I don't want to burden you. It's not like you could understand what I'm feeling." Ichigo said to the saiyan hybrid.

"Try me," Gohan said with a smirk. "And believe me you won't be any burden." Ichigo gave the man a hard look, but sighed when he saw that he wouldn't drop the subject.

"Fine, I guess I'll start from the beginning. It all started when a midget of a shinigami, named Rukia, came through my window…"

* * *

**A/N: There it is the new chapter. **

**Ichigo: Next Time on Dragonball: The Shinigami Chronicles, Scars of the Heart.**

**...That just sounds like it should be a chick flick**

**Me: shut it!**


End file.
